robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hydrotec
Switzerland Note to self: THis robots is from Switzerland. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Which means that the Swiss Robots category needs to come back. ManUCrazy 18:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Losers melee Considering both Hydrotech and Golem withdrew from the Losers melee, should they be acknowledged as part of the fight in each others articles in the boxes concerning the German Wars, or should it simply be "vs Hydrotech, Junkyard Queen" in both of them? :They are not considered part of that fight; it is the same as the case of Stinger vs Hypno Disc in the 4th wars where Hypno Disc was too damaged to take part and lost by default. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Team Hydrotec As the European Championship was broadcast during German Robot Wars, with Jurgen Turkott presenting the German version, doesn't that suggest that they were filmed around the same time? Yet Hydrotec and Snake Bite had completely different team members. Maybe the team had a lot of members, so they decided to split into two in order to allow as many of them as possible to compete. It would be great if someone could get in contact with Paul Koch to find out this stuff, but I don't think he's been active on the German Roboteers forum for a while, and I'm not sure whether anyone on the wiki is a member there anyway. Christophee (talk) 19:53, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so. I think the European Championship was filmed some time afterwards. The clue is that the German Championship uses the pit release bumper seen in UK Series 6, whilst the European Championship uses the classic tyre. CrashBash (talk) 20:05, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's the plan: I shall take a look around, and if I find the Paul we want, bingo. Don't hold your breath. STORM II 20:40, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks Storm. For some reason I really want to get answer to this Hydrotec/Snake Bite thing, but it's hard to find anything definitive. Christophee (talk) 21:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I think I've found an absolute gem on the German Roboteers Forum. On this page Paul posted this message: Hydrotec Team Paul,Andreas und Marco kochnutzfahrzeuge@swissonline.ch The three names would appear to be a mix of the Hydrotec and Snake Bite teams (Paul Koch and Marco Streich from Snake Bite and Andreas Berger from Hydrotec), and he even provides an email address for the team. I very much doubt the address is still active, but the team members alone provides even more evidence that both robots are from the same team. Should we try and contact them via the email address even though this message was over ten years ago? Christophee (talk) 22:13, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :No matter how much evidence I come up with, I just keep on looking for more, and I think this one is pretty undisputable, assuming I'm correct. Watching the interview with the Snake Bite team from the European Championship, and taking a close look at their T-shirts, I'm pretty sure it says 'Team Hydrotec' underneath the picture of the robot. I'm not 100% certain though, so I'd love it if others could check it out and confirm it for me. Christophee (talk) 22:52, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I noticed this in one fo the vides, it's on the other side of the fence when Team Armageddon are being interviewed, I think it's the first version of Snakebite, which could have been what Paul was occupied with while his teammates drove Hydrotec http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Snakebite.PNG. Also, here's a thread where he says that he built Snake Bite and Hydrotech, as well as confirming that Snake Bite existed at the time of German Robot Wars. http://forum.roboteers.org/thread.php?threadid=2961&sid=12a90bdfa90288456460ec5185d9ada7&page=2 RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Interesting theory about that image you uploaded. I don't think we'd be able to tell for sure though, unless we found an old image somewhere of an early Snake Bite. I linked to that thread on Talk:Snake Bite (Switzerland), where this discussion started (I can't remember why I moved it here), but I never considered that Paul might be working on Snake Bite during the German Championship. I think I may try that really old email address and see whether anyone replies, but I won't hold my breath. Christophee (talk) 22:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::It turns out that email address is for Paul Koch's transport company, which I think is still active, so I'm much more optimistic about getting a reply now. I've sent the email, so now all I can do is wait. Christophee (talk) 17:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC)